Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/22 April 2017
01:49 Vamos. d8 d9 d1 01:49 Esperate 5 min xD 01:49 :'v 01:50 ¿Shen le entras? :v 01:50 * Anarking1 se sienta a esperar que algo interesante pase 01:50 .v. 01:50 Ademas, primero debo ganarle yo :V 01:50 bah 01:50 Alv. :'v 01:50 ¿Puedo ir a ver? (derp) 01:51 al fin funciona esta wea 01:51 No, ¿y si pierdo que? :V 01:56 (ideao) 01:56 puedes tener un rico trasero que se menea mientras caminas (?) 01:56 No soy tan plana >:'v 01:56 mierda 01:56 Es plana de adelante...pero no de atrás. memef 01:56 como yo 01:56 ES cierto lo que dice Sonif? (derp) 01:57 Si... (derp) 01:57 memef 01:57 Gracias por el dato c: 01:57 Mi busto es del tamaño 25 xc 01:57 Yo la tengo de 20 cm, pero bien metido :v r 01:58 ._. 01:58 Dani <3 01:58 Ignoren eso ._. 01:58 Hola, Danielle 01:58 Nasty, por eso eslla se fue 01:58 Hija. :3 (;3D) (r3) 01:58 Eli <3 :3 01:58 Ella* 01:58 Hola Hunter 01:58 papi :3 01:58 Hola, Danielle. onion7 01:58 Ella no se fue, yo la deje ir :c 01:58 Saludos, Danielle666 01:58 Para que sea feliz con alguien mas :c 01:58 Hola Empty c: 01:59 Shen ahora saludas como Unamed? xd 01:59 Se fue, por tus malos chistes, y por tu machismo. 01:59 Oigan a que puedo darles hambre xD (a algunos) 02:00 Va 02:00 :'v 02:01 https://goo.gl/IGOm49 xD 02:02 Umm, no me gustan otros dulces que no sea el chocolate. c: 02:02 son dulces japoneses xD 02:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9o8FNVVFJE8 02:03 Adios 02:03 Lo sé. (fabulous) 02:03 Bye Hunter o/ 02:03 Mi tio debio dulces asi :,v 02:03 Bye 02:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dgd37sa0xeA :v 02:04 Las imagenes <.< 02:05 Esta prohibido preguntar la edad? 02:06 :,v 02:06 Si, hay MP para eso. 02:06 Pero si es Ryukazi 02:06 Ryukazi o/ 02:06 Hi 02:07 Polar mua 02:07 eli mua 02:08 Ay lmao 02:08 Odio el cerdo .v. 02:08 Te odias a ti mismo? (? 02:08 Saludos, Ryukazi 02:08 Sonif te la perdistes :V 02:08 Drake 02:08 La Nasty. d9 02:08 yo soy pepa la cerditta uwu 02:08 Saludos, Nasty 02:08 LOOL 02:08 Ahora se la termino de meter a Ryu :v 02:09 recorde que me rio como puerco jajaja 02:09 Pepa la cerdita es Jose u.u 02:09 Saludos, Polar 02:09 Hola traidor <3 02:09 También yo. No olvidaré esos audios. (? 02:09 Traidor@ 02:09 Devuelta con las " 02:09 (h) 02:09 Dudan de mi genero .v. 02:10 Ella es un macho we 02:10 Calmese (? 02:10 pues si te lo cambias 02:10 traido/a 02:10 Polar de que hablas? 02:10 Sid A 02:10 Hola sidita <3 02:10 :d r 02:10 adivina quien soy <3 02:11 Shenlonj A :D r 02:11 tu gfa 02:11 Sid, hola. onion7 02:11 Eres... 02:11 cha cha chaan (?) 02:11 La vieja loca que parece hombre. 02:11 Hola, Empty. 02:11 Empiezo con L y termino en Lon 02:11 )?( 02:11 Saludo, Sid. 02:11 uhh te dijo loca 02:11 (?) 02:11 Saludos, Drake. 02:11 Alto ahi loka.3 02:12 Obvio es Llon. 02:12 Empiezo con Lon y termina en Louth 02:12 (?) 02:12 EAEAEA 02:12 La que tiene más cuenta que Nero Alan y su pandilla. (? 02:12 * Polar7 intenta hacer unas poses raras pero no le sale 02:13 Party all the day, parti all the night d8 02:13 Por eso, la lok de las multicuentas. :v 02:13 Dreik c mamó :v 02:13 Digo... 02:13 Tu gfa se mamó. 02:13 Yo soy nero alan (? 02:13 Me mame. :v 02:13 Me gusta mamar. 02:13 (? 02:13 Nunca lo pensaron uywu 02:13 Lo sabemos. 02:13 Drake,mañana estas libre memef ? 02:14 (fabulous) 02:14 Sep. (meow) 02:14 Yaoi (? 02:14 Nero Alan, ni me acordaba de ese men. 02:14 segundosliana, responde mp, ya tardaste 5 segundos 02:14 eliana alv 02:14 Ste teclado feo 02:14 Libre como siempre. memef 02:14 Saludo, Cris. uwu/ 02:14 Drake, sabes llegar a una uni? memef 02:14 Davónica d9 02:14 Deibon 02:14 Samsung, analfabeta(? 02:14 Se viajar, pero tan sólo dime en donde es. (emm) 02:14 Chico 50 sombras de gay 02:14 Lo siento, madame 02:14 Hola, Cristopher HbAc. onion7 02:14 Drake uwu 02:15 UNLaM 02:15 Hola c: 02:15 Sidanica c: 02:15 :,v 02:15 Diana. :3 <3 02:15 Dreik es la sumisa de Polar 02:15 Polar quién te conoce lince 02:15 Cris o7 02:15 Saludos, Diana 02:15 Hola Anarking,Cristo,Drake,Elcomandante,Eliana,Empty c: 02:15 Dianeth c: 02:15 Diana <3 02:15 Tu :( 02:15 o/ * 02:15 O/ Eliana 7 02:15 Dreik es la sumisa de todos. :v 02:15 Me decias amor unu 02:15 (? 02:15 Hola Moul,Pika,Polar,Shen,Sid,Spring c: 02:15 :'v 02:15 xD 02:15 Imageshack, hola. onion7 02:15 Saludo, Diana. c: 02:15 Eras 02:15 Nel Diana, a mí me saludas de manera especial o no me saludas. 02:15 Ni te conozco men 02:15 ALV 02:16 Yo quise a una uasha 02:16 xc 02:16 ALV 02:16 Si la conoces, es la dueña de tus quincenas. 02:16 No a una peo como vos d1 02:16 O al menos una de ellas. :v 02:16 y te mando a la fz? 02:16 Xd 02:16 Seguro es una zorra(? 02:16 Tragazables 02:16 Hola Sonif c: 02:16 ¿UNLaM? :'v 02:16 sables 02:16 No lo se rico 02:16 Leí ''te mandó a la tz 02:16 Sonif o/ Unamed o/ 02:16 Rici 02:16 La de la matanza :,v 02:16 (derp) 02:16 Es riko 02:16 Hola onion7 02:17 Hola. 02:17 emoji 02:17 Tu gfa es rika. 02:17 Hola Unamed c: 02:17 Saludos Lance. 02:17 K 02:17 Gracias por saludarm. 02:17 Saludarme* 02:17 (derp) 02:17 Ah ya, conozco la matanza, queda cerca de Palermo. :'v 02:17 No tanto como tu abuegfa 02:17 Lance, vuelve a GTA: Vice City 02:17 Lool xD 02:17 (?) 02:17 Diana, Eli. :D 02:18 a GT- 02:18 Ah, Era chiste 02:18 Cual matanza? 02:18 Mi abuegfa está muerta, como tus sueños. 02:18 jeje 02:18 Por cierto 02:18 El chotazo para cuando?>:v 02:18 (?) 02:18 :0 02:18 Sid, se va calmando e.e 02:18 Cómo tu vida social 02:18 Xd 02:18 y Cristofer si sigue provocando se lleva adv por drama 02:18 Como cuando Diana quiere saber sobre el chotazo. :v 02:18 Diana 02:18 e.e 02:18 Mañana a las 5pm 02:18 (? 02:18 onion7 02:19 Stos menz de ahora 02:19 Hike, el MP. >:v 02:19 Coshina 02:19 Responda 02:19 e,e 02:19 Tu no eres mi madre. >:v 02:19 Mar del Plata 02:19 jajaja 02:19 Ya ni me puedo insultar con la sidan tranquilamente xd 02:19 Soy tu gfa >:v 02:19 Se rebela la prepuber. 02:19 Vamonos a la verga wey 02:19 Ahora al MP. >:v 02:19 No, vayase a MP 02:19 Los tiempos ya no son como antes, Davónica. 02:19 Qué respondo a (derp) ? :'p 02:20 Cristo,aunque no le ofenda igual cuenta como insulto xD 02:20 a la verga queda muy lejos (?) 02:20 Ofendanse por privado 02:20 (he) 02:20 Responda igual >:v 02:20 Nah 02:20 Acá somos hostiles 02:20 Allá solo amor 02:20 :c 02:20 Ahora vivimos en un chat protodo e incluyente. 02:20 No me respondas con un puntito. >:''v 02:21 Oie Sid una pregunta,sé que es tonta pero eres ateo? v: 02:21 Falta poco 02:21 Para que ser gay sea una norma 02:21 e_E 02:21 Y entonces podré ser libre... Digo ups :v 02:21 La davonica salió d9 02:21 Nel, yo creo en Diostopoderoso.png. 02:21 Recién caigo que Cris es mujer 02:22 Oh XD 02:22 Una muy fea. 02:22 :v 02:22 E 02:22 Sid 02:22 1 adv por insultos 02:22 Yo 02:22 Querìas que responda 02:22 Respondí. 02:22 :v 02:22 ¿A quién insulté? :v 02:22 (risa) 02:22 Pasaré captura 02:22 Xd 02:22 >:'v 02:22 Los "." cuentan 02:23 (risa) 02:23 Y yo que tenía pensado agarrarme a vergazos con Shen 02:23 'D iana, decirle feo a alguien no es insulto 02:23 retira eso 02:23 Pero veo que hoy no es el día c: 02:23 Que vivan los cuernos d8 02:23 'd 02:23 Wiii 02:23 Shen,yo me ofendería si me lo dijeran,por más que sea verdad 02:23 Oasis <3 02:23 Para Diana es un insulto porque a ella le parece ofensivo que le digan fea a alguien. (derp) 02:23 Oie Diana :'v 02:23 'd (? 02:23 Osea me dices feo xd 02:23 Alv:"v 02:23 Osea 02:24 Diana, retira la adv, fea no es insulto, cristofer ni siquiera es mujer 02:24 Retas a Cris porque ofende a Sid 02:24 La adv, supongo que es porque Diana resultó ofendida por un comentario que no iba dirijido a ella. :v 02:24 Pero fea no cuenta como insulto 02:24 Quien te entiende 02:24 Bienvenida del Muro:Springtrap&Lance 02:24 ¿Como quedo? 02:24 onion7 02:24 Ah espera. 02:24 xd 02:24 No la retiraré si quieres pasa captura 02:24 Dirigido* 02:24 Y entonces ahí si 02:24 " xd " 02:24 Y me pondrás adv 02:24 No.. 02:24 mejor,pregunta en fb 02:24 Lol 02:25 Sidan indirectamente le dijo fea 02:25 (o:) 02:25 Se puso interesante la vida meme6 02:25 Ok 02:25 Hay que ser muy hábil. :v 02:25 Pasen pack y ya 02:25 Esos trucos te los enseñaron recientemente 02:26 Antes eras menos hostil 02:26 E, coshina. 02:26 >:v 02:26 :0 02:26 Baia onion7 02:26 Quise decirlo pero en otra forma,es decir no me ofende si me dices ''fea si me dices que no necesito hacer cosplay para ser un personaje de halloween porque yo ya soy el cosplay si me ofendo 02:26 xd 02:26 c: 02:26 Antes era un chico que creía en la justicia y que las reglas se impartían de forma correcta. 02:26 Nel 02:26 Que divertido es ver como incineran a alguien. 02:27 IncinerameESTA D8 02:27 * Sid Albrecht se la incinera. 02:27 Tu no men 02:27 Kitih d1 02:27 Keter o/ 02:27 Ya se a quién más no acercarme. (shun) 02:27 A Cris 02:28 Hola keter onion7 02:28 Así me evitas un disgusto, gracias 02:28 A tu gfa. 02:28 Mucho menos lo escojas de tío. 02:28 Hola Scp c: 02:28 desaprobare 2 materias xd 02:28 Muro:Springtrap&Lance 02:28 ¿Como quedo? 02:28 x2 02:28 "Desaprobaré" 02:28 Cuanta elegancia. 02:29 xd 02:29 ¿Has pensado en cambiarte el nombre a Keter Elegante? 02:29 Hola Xemnas Axel 02:29 Hola Axel c: 02:29 ewe 02:29 Xemnas leben. 02:29 Solo las feas no les gusta ser mis sobrinas :v 02:29 akzel 02:30 E, tardé en responder, pero sí. (? 02:30 Te darán adv por decirle fea. :v 02:30 A quien v: 02:30 A tu gfa. 02:30 Tu le dijiste fea a Diana y nadie hizo nada 02:30 (risa) (? 02:30 Eliana es mi sobri 02:31 No le dije fea. :v 02:31 No gfa... :v 02:31 recien ahorita me di cuenta que se dejo xemnas nada ma :v 02:31 Wakala 02:31 Ya no quiero 02:31 (-.-) 02:31 Y bueno 02:31 Sidan 02:31 Si te invito una copa 02:31 Nel 02:31 onion7 02:31 Nel a lo que sea. :v 02:31 Y me acerco a tus sheshes 02:32 :v 02:32 Acércate a ésta. 02:32 Si te robo un besito 02:32 Esta pequeña 02:32 Me quedo con las sheshes 02:32 Eso no decía tu gfa. Pero cuida, que nos podrían dar adv. 02:32 Quiero mis cartas illuminatis 02:32 Si, le podrían dar adv a tu gfa, y no quiero que le den adv. 02:32 A la tuya le di otra cosa 02:33 Y mira... Estamos vivos :v 02:33 Así que sin miedo 02:33 Al parecer no entiendes el sarcasmo, men. :v 02:33 Por eso te dejan. 02:33 hoy ne encontre a nero 02:33 me* 02:33 E, tardaste 10 segundos en el mp después de yo tardar 10 minutos, te voy a bloquear. (? 02:34 Es Lon. 02:34 (diva) 02:34 Bloqueame (diva) 02:34 e_e 02:34 Nel 02:34 Me largo 02:34 Te bloqueo? (diva) 02:35 Mueran frutas d1 d1 d1 02:35 Si lo quieres. (diva) 02:35 No quiero bloquearte. :c 02:35 Una historia de amor más triste que "Bajo la misma estresha". 02:35 Pos no me bloquees. 02:35 c: 02:35 (diva) 02:36 Abrazo? (? 02:36 Pos... Ya que todos se andan bloqueando, yo también lo haré. (meow) 02:36 Ia me voy, adiós a todos. c: / 02:36 No emqtoques, soy famosa. (diva) 02:36 Adiós, Sonif. c: / 02:36 Me toques* 02:36 (fabulous) 02:37 Bye Sof o/ 02:37 :c 02:37 *La abraza* <3 (? 02:37 D: 02:38 Hola Calio c: 02:38 Hola Caliopurusermed 02:38 (diva) 02:38 Calio o/ 02:38 Selena diciendo callo (? 02:38 Diana, ¿V o R? 02:38 c: 02:38 V 02:39 :'v 02:39 Ummm, ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo en CW? 02:39 io. (? 02:39 Pos, yolo. (? 02:39 Pues a ver 02:39 CHAN CHAN CHAN 02:39 Dos que ya no están :c 02:39 Gala y Master 02:40 Ni su madre los recuerda. 02:40 Ah, entiendo. :c 02:40 Vas. 02:40 onion7 02:40 Gala y Master... 02:40 Ah ya, los recuerdo. 02:40 Master cuando se fue? 02:40 e.e 02:40 Høla 02:41 Hola onion7 02:41 Una pregunta como les gustaría, que fuera sus muertes 02:42 Me hicieron esa encuesta a mi 02:42 Dormida, o haciendo algo peligroso por hacerle al vergas. 02:42 (? 02:42 No lo se, le tendria que preguntar a mis miles de ojos onion7 02:44 Preferiría con mucho dolor, pos, me voy a ir, ¿No? 02:44 Alv todo :v 02:44 Decapitado. (emm) 02:44 Es una muerte muy rápida. 02:44 onion7 02:44 Hola Piti c: 02:45 Morir al comer.un halls sería divertido 02:45 Piri. (conde) 02:45 O bailando algún meme de moda sería popular en mi muerte (? 02:45 Piti o/ 02:45 Nel, todos ustedes tendrán la peor muerte del mundo: Orgías de Dreiks. (? 02:45 Hola Pitihalo onion7 02:45 Saludos Chichis 02:46 Pero lo peor es que Drake aun no me da un hijo (? 02:46 Soy estéril. (? 02:46 Shen, deberías darme más sheshes 02:46 7-7 02:46 O no tienes co 02:46 a mi si me hizo uno y no quiere responderme por el 02:46 :c 02:46 Como magic * 02:46 July sabrá esto Sheng (? 02:47 ya lo sabe 02:47 Drake el tuyo es multiplicar mi mano por 10 y al final por 0 (? 02:48 Sheng encontrare un modo de ponerte sad (? 02:48 Y Diana la lista plz 02:48 ella es la unica que me pone sad. 02:48 Entonces cuando estabas sad fue :'v 02:49 No mames Men animate (? 02:49 Ve Memes o cosas que te alegren 02:49 gg 02:49 Mi lista: Sid Albrecht | 02:49 Manda gemidos a tus amigos eso me alegra a mi 02:49 x2 02:49 :v 02:50 O llama a un amigo como 30 veces 02:50 Eso hago con San 02:50 añadan Rhokappa || Marcianito% real no feik :V | Yami Kirya | ElianaTaker | Fifty-six | Franco Aparicio || 02:50 Mi lista: Sid mua 02:51 Baia, que lista larga onion7 02:51 Hola Luz 02:51 Nada como un buen lag por la noche 02:51 Esto e svida 02:51 c: 02:51 Luzh <3 02:51 Es * 02:52 Hermana. <3 02:52 casi le doy mod a keter 02:52 sustos que no dan gusto 02:52 Hermano <3 02:52 Casi haces la gran Dr 02:52 Cómo olvidar cuándo Freeshh me dio el cargo de mod. 02:52 xD 02:52 JAJAJA 02:52 .w. 02:53 jajaja 02:53 aún no he kickeado a alguien por error ni dado mod, menos mal 02:53 donde me podría pasar, es en el móvil, sin duda 02:53 a mi me diste kick (?? 02:53 Yo casi siempre estoy a punto de kickear a alguien al abrir mips (?) 02:53 Yo usaba iPad cuando era mod 02:53 Sustos que dan gusto 7u7 02:53 casi haces que me de un infarto :v 02:53 ah sisierto que lo pedí (?? 02:53 Mps * 02:53 Nunca le di una expulsión por error a un usuario meme9 02:54 Che Xemnas, ¿no podrías agregar unos script al chat? 02:54 :yaogo: 02:54 Por ejemplo, el de !mods. 02:54 El de "PrivateMessageAlerts". 02:54 Images <3 02:54 A veces creo que que mi internet es kk aguada de paloma, luego veo el internet que supuestamente tienen otros usuarios 02:54 Drake, ¿pa' qué? 02:54 y se me pasa 02:54 Si ya me da lag con lo que hay ¬¬ 02:54 Y uno en la cuál te avisará "¿Estás seguro de kickearlo?" si le das el botón por error. 02:54 Drake eso seria genial 02:54 Pero son útiles. xD 02:54 Eso sería útil 02:55 (considerando) 02:55 Hola Fifty c: 02:55 pero así no voy a kickear a nero muy rápido 02:55 (considerando) 02:55 El de !mods también es útil, avisa a toda la administración. 02:55 Hola Images. C: 02:55 Aunque nunca he kickeado por error 02:55 y va a hacer mucho más spam (considerando) 02:55 Está el de !kick {username} 02:55 Así ya no.podre decir que es error kickear a Moldes (? 02:55 Es más rápido. 02:55 Siempre lo hice a consciencia 02:55 :v 02:55 :yaogo: 02:55 que pro Nasty :o 02:55 que orgullo das :'= 02:55 Y eso que no uso mis jugadas Pro Bv 02:55 pero lo vas a kickear 02:55 Tu no, borracho :v 02:55 Hola Dracon c: 02:55 Hola 02:55 Ya se me paso algo el efecto jsjs :'v 02:55 escribir el nick es una pereza en vez de pasar el click, sin duda, sin duda... Nero se aprovecharía más (considerando) 02:55 Hola Nasty c: 02:56 Saludo, Dracon. 02:56 Ste men. 02:56 Hola Angel c: 02:56 Quien es Nero? d8 02:56 nasty usa pendulos 02:56 Al meno agrega el de !mods y el de PrivateAlerts. :'v 02:56 Axel crisis futuras (? 02:56 a menos que quieran que Nero abuse más, se pone el script (yaoming) 02:56 nero ia crecio 02:56 Eli. Mua 02:56 Nasty :3 02:56 También esté: http://prntscr.com/ezdnke 02:56 Hola Eliana c: 02:56 Saludo, Eliana. mua 02:56 Yo propongo quitar todas las reglas de chat y solo dar ban cuando se pase gore o se abuse mucho de mayúsculas o flood :v / 02:56 es un nene gande d9 02:56 Axel viste madoka magica? 02:56 ¿La ultima Ryukazi? :V 02:56 Angel c: 02:56 Six mua 02:57 ELII <3 02:57 ._. 02:57 creo que sí Imageshackdiana25850 02:57 Diana <3 02:57 Voy a esperar que se me baje el efecto xD 02:57 Dreik mua 02:57 Hola Dark c: 02:57 Por que hice cruce jaja 02:57 Luzh <3 02:57 drake buena idea, algún día (considerando) 02:57 Y ahi tenemos a nuestro ex moderador 02:57 (?) 02:57 Dark <3 02:57 Encima debil :v 02:57 Xemnas: MediaWiki:Chat.js?action=edit <.< 02:57 Saludos o/ . 02:57 Dark. D9 02:57 Luz <3 04:17 Hitler <3 Es amor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIC8dDYEY9k 04:17 Les estoy contando sobre este wen capítulos de Lo Que Callamos Las Mujeres. 04:18 e_e 04:18 Hitler es jesús. 04:18 Hum 04:19 Creo que lo que sigue es que las mamás entran a la habitación del niño y... D: 04:19 Y... 04:19 Están haciendo cosas feas xc 04:19 :0 04:20 ¿Qué cosas? 04:20 De qué hablas Parody? 04:20 Creo que sexo oral xc 04:20 Diiuju, sexo oral. D1 04:20 Del capítulo, csm. 04:20 XZh xD 04:21 *Le da un putazo* (? 04:21 xc 04:21 Oie 04:21 No es necesario ser tan explícito devyn >:v 04:21 Si fuera explícito, diría más que eso.xd 04:22 Sigue llorando y te doy otro putazo para que llores por algo. (? 04:22 Sáquese. 04:22 O bueno, lo que imagino que se vería, porque no se ve. 04:22 Con el acto sobra devyn >:v 04:22 Ahorita el papá ya fue a hablar con la mamá 04:23 JA, si supieran que los que abusan de los niños son las profesoras 04:23 Bien planeado. 04:23 :v 04:24 ¿Qué le pasa a ésta vieja? Alguien consígale una familia. 04:24 Estás viendo un vídeo o algo? 04:24 onion7 04:24 ... :v 04:24 :v 04:24 ¿Cuántas jodidas veces lo debo decir? :v 04:25 Una vez más? 04:25 Ninguna, no digas nada. 04:25 Mejor le hago caso a Wendy 04:25 Ella se ve confiable. 04:25 Soy confiable y muy sensual. 04:25 Está mejor Mabel. 04:25 Okey... 04:25 (?) 04:26 Inmo, cambiaste :u 04:26 Antes eras cool. 04:26 Mabel, Mabel, Mabel.~ 04:26 Que rima con papel.xdxd 04:26 Es que hoy ando con sueño y la verdad me siento normal 04:27 Y también rima con: Come tierra. 04:27 ¿Por qué eres así? xc 04:27 Inmo... 04:28 Tú jamás eres normal, ni sintiéndote así :v 04:28 Mi normalidad no puede ser más notable c; 04:28 c: 04:29 Weno 04:29 Que bueno que se fue. :v 04:29 Me empezaba a dar miedo. :v 04:29 ¿Te mandó mensajes? (? 04:29 .v. 04:29 No, eso es lo peor. :v 04:30 Ese wey me cae bien 04:30 Sylveon? Nah él es inofensivo 04:30 Aunque nunca ha hablado. 04:30 Es mujer. :v 04:30 Inofensivo, me recordó al wey ese 04:31 Jeje 04:31 Que no recuerdo cómo se llama 04:31 Pues que sea mujer no le quita que sea ese wey :v 04:31 Hola, GoGo. 04:31 Saludos. <3 04:31 recuerdo cuando conocí a devyn por primera vez, tuvimos química cuando pise el chat por primera vez, luego física, y por último matemática 04:31 Hola señorita gogo 04:32 Devyn era genial 04:32 Hasta que le rompieron el kora y se volvió arisca. 04:32 Anovedah 04:33 Parody era genial, hasta que le rompieron el orto y se volvió arisca. 04:33 Hola comandante 04:33 hum me parece que existe otro user con el mismo nombre 04:33 Es que fuiste muy rudo con ella, wey 04:34 No es mi culpa. 04:34 Tú dijiste que lo querías hasta el fondo. 04:34 La rudeza enamora. <3 04:35 Pero no que me partieras, no mames 04:35 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=G5kkcXWtVxU Wtf 04:35 Lo siento, si no te parto no vale. 04:37 Pues no me partas, alv 04:38 La solución es ya no hacer nada, bb. uwu 04:38 tf 04:38 No puedo evitar eso. uwu 04:38 .-. 04:38 Hay que intentar, a lo mejor y lo logras 04:38 Hum 04:38 e_e 04:38 7u7 04:39 Éste mundo no te deja ser bueno. 04:39 Ni modo 04:40 *Cubre sus ojos* [[]]O.O 04:40 No c xk eso me recordó a Wicked Game :'v 04:40 hola a todos 04:41 Y una vez más, Parody fue partida. 04:41 Específicamente, su corazón, alv. 04:41 Hola Drakk 04:42 Nuevo por aquí? Onion7 04:42 Nel, ya es old. 04:42 Ya tiene su sucio historial de ban. 04:42 Si fuese nuevo ya le hubiesen hecho bullying. 04:43 Guacala, que rico. 04:43 No somos tan crueles :c 04:43 Deberían. (?) 04:44 Todo es valido, si se hace con amor. :3 04:44 ¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? :v 04:44 ¿Se come? :v 04:46 Weno... A mimir. Wenas noches. 04:46 Adiós, Paroh. :C 04:46 No olvides mi oferta. (? 04:46 Sentimiento de vivo afecto e inclinación hacia una persona o cosa a la que se le desea todo lo bueno. 04:46 "el amor al prójimo; abrazó al bebé con gran amor; nunca ocultó su amor a la patria; el amor de la gloria lo llevó hasta el heroísmo" 04:46 Sentimiento de intensa atracción emocional y sexual hacia una persona con la que se desea compartir una vida en común. "amor platónico; me gustan las canciones de amor; no puedo expresar con palabras el amor que siento por ti; le escribió una carta de amor" (? 04:46 Adiós Parody. 04:46 e_e 04:46 GGG 04:47 Google tiene la respuesta a todo. 04:47 Adios, Parody. (conde) 04:47 Si. 04:47 Por algo me tardé. 04:47 Hum 04:47 (he) 04:52 Se murió el chat 04:52 Ñe. 04:56 Drake, das un shingo de lag. :homero: 04:57 :c 04:59 Saludos a los que entraron d8 05:00 Saludos Nasty :c 05:01 saludos darkness 05:02 Bueno, me despido, es perfecta hora para recordar la tarea y quiz virtual c: 05:04 La hora perfecta para un duelo c: 05:05 cual duelo? 05:06 Du-du-du-du-DUELO. 05:07 .v. 05:08 no entendi 05:08 Duelo contra mi demonios internos :c 05:14 eso parece competitivo 05:16 :v 05:17 :v 05:20 . 05:28 ¿Entonces? :V 05:31 Entonces nada 05:31 Ya es muy noche 05:31 Despídete de tus amiguitos, es hora de dormir 05:31 ¿cuales amiguitos? :c 05:32 Eso es sad. 05:32 </3 05:32 Es hora que los peques duerman 05:32 Tu me pateastes, traidora :C 05:33 Por culpa de E </3 05:33 Pir colpi di :v 05:33 Moul tiene razon :C 05:33 Soy peque, deberia irme a domir c: 05:34 xD 05:34 ¿Me cuentan un cuento antes de ir a dormir? c: 05:34 Yo, yo. c: 05:34 * Moulderkurt.5 arropa a Nasty en la cama y le da su peluche de rata chef 05:34 Buenas noches Nasty 05:34 Había una vez un niño que se llamaba Nasty 05:34 :3 05:35 El pinshi niño estaba despierto a las 12 05:35 ¿Y no hay lechita? :c 05:35 Llegó un lobo malo >:0 05:35 ¿Y mi besito? :c 05:35 * Moulderkurt.5 se baja los pantalones 05:35 Y se lo comió alv. 05:35 Empty, esa historia no >:v 05:35 :c 05:35 Con lobos malos no >:v 05:35 Y un lobo bueno se lo comió. c: 05:35 Moul D: 05:35 Tu no eres mi tio D: 05:36 * Moulderkurt.5 le da a Nasty un vaso con licuado de plátano 05:36 *Le da un putazo a Moul* (? 05:36 Ahí tienes, un licuado con leche fresca recién sacada de la vaca 05:36 muuuu 05:36 Ya no quiero nada D: 05:36 Eso me pasa por ir a camas ajenas D: 05:36 *Le da un buen plato de Gerber, y leche de vaca* c: (? 05:37 Tómalo, te hará bien :c es licuado de plátano 05:37 cebolla4 05:37 AHORA SE DUERME. 05:37 Empty, a los peques no se les da gerber con leche 05:37 les da diarrea 05:38 Ese Drake es una golosa, el se lo tomara todo :v 05:38 xD 05:38 xd 05:38 See. onion7 05:38 Mejor levantate el pantalon o te lo dejara seco :v 05:38 * Moulderkurt.5 se levanta el pantalón 05:39 Drake, vamos a la habitación de atrás (ewe) 05:39 hagamos temblar la casa baby (ewe) 05:39 Gracias Empty, traidora c: 05:40 :c 05:40 Me haces sentir mal </3 05:40 Mejor me voy de wikia y me mato alv. (? 05:40 Como si tu hicieras sentir bien :c 05:41 :c 05:41 Si, muerte a los traidores :v 05:41 * Moulderkurt.5 se quita el cinturón 05:41 Si no te duermes Nasty 05:41 Te pego con el cinturón 05:41 :c 05:42 Drake controla :c 05:42 Deja de discutir con tu madrastra c: 05:42 Ya pegale, me está molestando. :c 05:42 Kha 05:42 D: 05:42 iugh, no la quiero D: 05:43 No pudistes conseguir alguien mejor :v 05:43 XD 05:44 No, esa cosa ni me consigue a mí. (? 05:44 "esa cosa" Lo trato como un monstruo. (? 05:45 Wow (? 05:45 No, a tí si te trato de mounstro. (? 05:46 io soy un monstruo. (babyface) 05:46 El monstruo que vive debajo de la cama de Nasty. 7u7r 05:46 Khe berga 05:47 Pensaba pedirte noviazgo, pero ya me diste miedo (? 05:48 :v 05:51 c: 05:51 Con ese pedazo como monstruo, hasta yo tendria miedo :V 05:51 hola 05:52 despues de casi 24 horas el half life 2 va al 93% 05:52 puta vida quelento que va 05:52 O HABLAN O MATO a todos 05:52 Matameésta. 05:53 * Nahuecool se la mete por elculo y la boca a emptyhike 05:53 como te queda esa? 05:53 vamo no sean malos 05:53 Tu matastes nuestra amistad uwu 05:53 no sean antisociales que se soy yo 05:54 nasta?como que mate la amistad? 05:54 ya me voy 05:54 onion7 05:54 ya se que meresco morir pero.... 05:54 mi esposa quiere su licuado de plátano 05:54 (ewe) 05:54 todos se van 05:54 moul que pervertido 05:54 Es a Empty 05:54 Nahue, ya me diste pena. 05:54 :c 05:54 eres el PEOR 05:55 MOUL te guardas a tu mujer para ti solo 05:55 almenos dejame prbarla 05:55 Mi esposa es tú mamá ._. 05:55 LOOOL (.v) 05:55 mejor no 05:55 (:v) * 05:55 no me gustan las gordas 05:55 Turn Down for whar (:v) 05:56 (:v) 05:56 para cuando la tercera GUERRA MUNDIAL???} 05:58 Ya se fue el de la UNAM :v 05:58 Es que necesita soñar con que van a ganar los PUMAS :v 05:58 Nahue me dió pena alv. 05:58 Típico niño caliente. 05:59 ¿Te ofendió, Empty? (umm) 05:59 No, me dió pena. jajaja 05:59 Lo van a putear algún día. 06:00 Hola, Seblook. onion7 06:00 Hola. 06:00 Empty. 06:02 Saludo, Seblook. 06:03 Saludo devuelto, Drake Blackhit. 2017 04 22